<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what about france? by dendryllio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255449">what about france?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio'>dendryllio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disjointed scenes from an undeveloped story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Cultural Differences, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, M/M, def’ea is a himbo who doesn’t understand how humans do sex, isaac has to explain it to him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Usually when people kiss, they both feel romance towards each other, and-“</p>
<p>“No, but I have heard Alona speaking to you about me. And she mentioned something about flirting and flirting is something you do when you romantic someone. So you romantic me. And I romantic you. So we kiss.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Def’ea/Isaac Becker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disjointed scenes from an undeveloped story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what about france?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>def is in a wheelchair because his human form is a result of shapeshifting. his species survives on “life juice” which is basically just life energy, and they have a finite amount which, when they shapeshift, must be spread around the body. since in his original form he doesn’t have legs, he doesn’t have enough life juice to power a pair of human legs. so his legs don’t work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why do you kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Isaac turned down the tv for a moment, ready for a long conversation where he had to explain something he had known inherently his whole life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do humans kiss? What is the point of it? If you want to fornicate, just fornicate. Kissing seems only to elongate the process, and who would want that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sex isn’t just to produce babies.” Isaac cringed at the thought of having to give Def’ea the sex talk, and not only the sex talk, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>enhanced </span>
  </em>
  <span>sex talk, where he had to explain pleasure and orgasm. “People have sex because they enjoy it, because it feels good. And kissing is the same. It’s a way to express your love for a person, and it doesn’t necessarily have to lead to sex. It’s just a nice thing that feels good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I love you. Let’s kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac sputtered and stood up from the couch in a moment of panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” He stopped himself, knowing this was no reason to yell at Def. “Sorry. No,” Isaac said, quieter this time. “I know you love me, and I love you too. But there are different kinds of love. We have a friend love, and kissing is something you do with a romantic love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the difference?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy.” Isaac honestly had no idea how to explain it. “Well, usually when you feel platonic love, all you want to do is hang out with that person, talk to them, maybe hug them. But romantic love means you want to go on dates with them, cuddle with them, sometimes kiss them. It’s difficult to explain, you usually just feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Def’ea had a frown on and a furrowed brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… I want to kiss you? Doesn't that mean it is romantic? That is what you just told to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac didn’t know how to respond, but he didn’t have the chance to either way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am thinking that it would be nice if we were to cuddle. That is where you hug horizontally, correct?” Isaac nodded. “And we already go on dates, don’t we? Dates are when you spend time with someone for an extended period of time. And we even live together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac’s frame had only stiffened from where he was standing throughout Def’ea’s monologue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” Def smiled up at Isaac. “Show me how to kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger man sat down hesitantly next to his intergalactic friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually when people kiss, they both feel romance towards each other, and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I have heard Alona speaking to you about me. And she mentioned something about flirting and flirting is something you do when you romantic someone. So you romantic me. And I romantic you. So we kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I don’t think I can argue with you there.” It was true that Isaac did “romantic” Def’ea, as the alien had phrased it, but he had assumed that Def wasn’t capable of feeling romance. Maybe he wasn’t, but who was Isaac to turn down this opportunity?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so how will this be working?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to press my lips against yours. It’s normal for us both to close our eyes. And I’m going to move my mouth, you can just try to follow what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about France?” Def’ea asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean french kissing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Def smiled brightly and nodded. “Yes! France!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“French kissing is when you open your mouths and use your tongues in the kiss. That’s more of a sexual thing, so I don’t think we should do it.” Isaac was red as a tomato by that point, scratching at the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I romantic you. And don’t you do sex when you romantic someone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not! Not necessarily,” Isaac replied quickly. “Not all romantic couples have sex. And not all people who have sex romantic each other. We’re not going to have sex now, because that might ruin our friendship and I’m not even sure if you actually romantic me.” He sighed loudly, head dropping into his hands. “Maybe if you enjoy the kissing we can use tongue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Def’ea beamed and leaned forward to hug Isaac tightly. “Could you scoot me forwards so I can reach you easy?” His wheelchair was next to the sofa, Isaac usually helped him onto the couch when they would be sitting there for a while, as he didn’t need to move much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac turned sideways and scooted back so he was at the edge of the couch furthest from Def, spreading out his legs so his feet were on either side of the pink-haired man’s hips. He held out his hands and Def’ea grabbed them, letting himself be pulled forward and then manoeuvred into Isaac’s lap. Isaac helped Def get his calves under his thighs so he could comfortably sit down. It was a bit of a hassle but they made it work anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay kiss me now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well wait a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s usually some tension before it. Where we look into each other’s eyes and we both know it’s gonna happen but we’re just waiting for the right m-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Def’ea shook his head, arms looped over Isaac’s shoulders. “That is stupid. Just kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The freckled man opened his mouth to say something but decided to just shrug and go for it. He cupped Def’s pretty face with both hands, leaning in to lightly connect their lips. It felt nice. Really nice. He felt the familiar shocks that traveled through one’s body when they kissed someone they romantic-ed. It was warm and he tasted like cherries and Isaac wanted to lick into his mouth but he stopped himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled apart and Def’ea looked ethereal. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and his lips were darker than their normal hue and shiny with spit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In what way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It did feel good. Felt like…” Def paused, trying to choose a series of words from his limited English vocabulary. “Felt like stepping into a hot shower when you have previously been feeling cold? Or like —hmm— like spikes under my skin but good instead of sharp.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad. It’s supposed to feel like that. At least when it’s with the right person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The right person for what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac wasn’t sure what to say. So he grabbed the nape of his friend’s neck and kissed him again. Def’ea let out a surprised squeak before melting into the embrace, lips parting in his relaxation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we France?” He mumbled into the redhead’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can France.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac licked into Def’s mouth, the alien whimpering softly at the heated contact, the sound going straight to Isaac’s groin. He hoped to god he wasn’t going to get hard, because it wouldn’t be easy to hide it when he couldn’t move under the dead weight on his lap. Def’ea’s legs were numb, sure, but only from the thigh and below. He would be able to feel a cock poking at his arse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Def’ea wasn’t really sure what he should be doing, so he continued to move his lips around, trying to move his tongue in a way that would compliment Isaac’s, but eventually just let the larger man do his thing. He felt bad for not doing much mouth-wise so he decided to do something with his hands, as the alien had seen Alona and Eiko doing when he had wheeled in on them last week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Def clutched at Isaac’s t-shirt with one hand, the other cradling his neck and rubbing up and down awkwardly. But Isaac appreciated the thought. And his dick, unfortunately, appreciated the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pink-haired male pulled back in surprise and his hips twitched as if he would’ve jumped off Isaac’s lap if he were able.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohmygodohmygod I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry, Def!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Def’ea looked worried, and it made Isaac feel terrible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonono you were perfect, I just reacted wrong. My uh, mydickgothardbecauseitfeltnice,” Isaac mumbled. He could feel the blood rushing to his head, all of it pooled in his face and his prick by this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So will we do sex now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re not going to do sex. I’m going to put you back on the couch and you’re going to watch television while I get rid of this.” Isaac was already manoeuvring Def’ea back into his original position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Get rid of’ it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy.” He took a deep breath. He had to tell Def, it wouldn’t be fair if he didn’t. They were both adults and they should have the same level of knowledge about human sexuality. “Yeah, yeah,  I’m going to masturbate. It’s similar to sex but only with one person and it relieves sexual tension.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Def’ea nodded. “Alright. I will see you when you are finished with your masturbation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac’s face recoiled but he laughed anyways, giving Def a kiss on the head before beginning to retreat towards his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I romantic you, Isaac!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I romantic you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>peace and love !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>